<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hugs and kisses by eveningsapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446251">hugs and kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningsapphic/pseuds/eveningsapphic'>eveningsapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cheek kiss, just so much fluff, very much cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningsapphic/pseuds/eveningsapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the busiest day of the year at the flower shop Gahyeon works at, but then a cute customer comes in and makes her day ten times better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Lee Gahyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hugs and kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy (late) Valentine's Day! In the middle of the day I suddenly got the urge to write a really fluffy Valentine's fic, but I didn't manage to finish it until it was officially frebruary 15th, so it's just a tiny bit late. But here it is, hope you enjoy anyway :)</p><p>(Let me know if there are any mistakes, didn’t read through this)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentine's day was here. Working as a florist, it was Gahyeon's busiest day of the year. Most of her co-workers at the flower shop found it exhausting, but not her. She loved her job, helping people convey their feelings to the people they loved through flowers. And what day had more love than Valentine's Day? That's right. And so it was one of Gahyeon's favourite days of the year.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But busy, it was. Some people ordered flower creations days in advance, and they were all done, ready to be picked up when the customers came by after a busy day at work. The walk-ins caused the most stress. Often uncertain about what they wanted, often just needing some simply advice about what to get their sweethearts on this special day, advice Gahyeon was more than happy to give. Most people just genuinely wanted to make their loved ones happy, and it made Gahyeon so happy to see their eyes light up when she showed them the bouquet that was </span> <em> <span class="s2">just</span> </em> <span class="s1"> perfect. She also loved helping with picking cards and other things they had in the shop. Some people appreciated romantic gifts like balloons and cute teddy bears, while others found it cliché. It was a fine balance finding out who was who. Being a florist was really so much more than just arranging the flowers.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Gahyeon was just attaching a heart-shaped card to a classic bouquet of red roses for a middle aged man who was buying them for his wife, when the bell chimed signalling another customer at the door. She looked up with her usual smile to greet them, and she startled. The woman who just walked through the door was about her age, dark brown hair, shiny eyes, wrapped in a big winter coat and scarf. She was perhaps the cutest girl Gahyeon had ever seen. "W-Welcome," she remembered to say, and the girl met her eyes and smiled back. Wow, her smile was pretty, and her eyes were wide and examining as she looked through the shop. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Get your shit together</span></em><span class="s1">, Gahyeon thought to herself, finishing the man's purchase with a red ribbon tied around the bouquet.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting crushes on customers was a bad idea as a rule, but especially on this day. On any other day, someone might enter the flower shop for all kinds of reasons; it could be for a colleague, or a friend's birthday, for someone's wedding, or maybe a funeral. This day, though, mostly brought in only the one kind of customer. The strange girl was probably looking for something for her girlfriend or boyfriend, and Gahyeon definitely shouldn't be making heart eyes at her. Actually, she should just let someone else take her order, not interacting at all would be for the best, really, but her body moved faster than her brain, and suddenly she was standing right in front of her by the card shelf. "Can I help you?" she heard herself say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl looked at her with her curious eyes, and Gahyeon's brain supplied that a lot of people didn't even want help, maybe the girl just thought she was being pushy, but here she was and she couldn't back away now. Luckily the girl smiled, bright and friendly. "Thank you!" she said. "Just looking for something for my girlfriend."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">She likes girls,</span></em> <span class="s1">was Gahyeon's first, fluttering thought, but she quickly pushed it away. "Anything special? Flowers?" she asked politely.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, but I'm not really sure what to get," the girl said, shrugging, her hands buried in her coat pockets. "I'm not really a flower person myself. But I think she'd like some." She randomly picked a card from the shelf. It had a picture of two koalas snuggling with the caption "To my favourite cuddle partner". She looked at the card and nodded. "This is the perfect card," she announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gahyeon giggled. "It's cute," she said. "I can show you some of our bouquets if you'd like, if you have any idea of what you want. Roses? Colours?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Eh, roses are kind of cliché, aren't they?" She scrunched up her face in thought. "But she really likes classic stuff like that, so maybe it's perfect."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a big display of roses and other flowers in typical Valentine's colours, and the strange (cute) girl was looking through the different bouquets of red, pink and white flowers. Gahyeon kept thinking about what kind of flowers she would buy her, if she was her Valentine. She shook her head. This was not the time for romantic fantasies about girls she'd just met. Literally any other time of the year would be better. "Perhaps something like this? It goes with the palette of the card." Gahyeon picked up a bouquet of pink and white roses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl smiled. "I like them."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Perfect. I'll go wrap them up," Gahyeon said, and the girl followed her to the cash register.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks…" Her eyes searched for Gahyeon's name tag. "Gahyeon! That's so funny, it's almost my name. I'm Dahyun." She giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gahyeon's heart sped up at learning the girl's name. "It suits you," she said, and she could swear Dahyun blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you." She pulled her phone from her pocket, looking through it for a bit while Gahyeon wrapped the flowers in plastic and tied them with a pink ribbon. "Wow, it's later than I thought," Dahyun laughed. "Hope she's not worried." She pocketed her phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's almost finished," Gahyeon promised, once again reminded that Dahyun had a girlfriend waiting for her that she probably loved very much. "Should I put something on the card?" She kind of didn't want to know what Dahyun's girlfriend's name was. It was probably pretty, she was probably pretty, and most likely a wonderful person if she had Dahyun's affection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can write something. Do you have a pen?" Dahyun looked at her with big questioning eyes. Gahyeon gave her one, and she started scribbling something on the card, her tongue adorably poking out of the corner of her mouth. Then her phone rang. "That's her," Dahyun said. "Probably wondering where I am. Should have been home a while ago so…" She laughed a little. "Sorry, I'll just—" She took a few steps away from the counter and brought her phone to her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Gahyeon didn't want to eavesdrop, but it wasn't like it was a lot to eavesdrop </span> <em> <span class="s2">on</span></em><span class="s1">. Just a boring call from a concerned, or maybe just curious, girlfriend. But then she saw Dahyun's face fall, and she couldn't help wanting to find out what was happening. "What do you mean—?" she heard Dahyun say. "What? But, can't we talk about this?" A pause, while the person on the other side of the phone said something. "Just like that? But we haven't even discussed—!" She was interrupted. "Oh. Okay. I see." Gahyeon's heart broke in a million pieces as she saw tears well up in Dahyun's eyes. "Okay. Bye, I guess." She put down her phone, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, turning away from Gahyeon.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not wanting to intrude on anything, Gahyeon almost stayed behind the counter, but Dahyun looked so vulnerable with her face turned away in the middle of a crowded flower shop on Valentine's Day, so she walked up to her anyway. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Dahyun said, but she didn't sound too sure. "Wow, this is so embarrassing. I'm just crying in public." She still looked away. The flower shop was crowded, sure, but everyone was busy with their own business and didn't really notice them. Still, Gahyeon put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to a spot behind the counter where it was a bit more secluded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What happened?" Gahyeon hoped it wasn't too pushy to ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"She broke up with me," Dahyun said bluntly. She was still wiping at her eyes, and her voice trembled a bit as she spoke, but she looked more disbelieving than sad. "I can't believe she just broke up with me over the phone. Right before I was about to come home."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's horrible," Gahyeon said, and meant it. Any person who got to be with Dahyun should treasure her, not treat her like she was worthless and dump her over the phone. A person who did something like that really was horrible, regardless of the circumstances.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Dahyun agreed. "She didn't even want to talk about it. Said she'd found someone else. I can't believe it. Everything seemed fine, perfect even, just this morning. Ugh, I'm sorry for laying all of this on you…"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's fine," Gahyeon said, and meant that too. Would it be overstepping to hug her? Maybe, but she really looked like she needed a hug, and Gahyeon's hug-dar was usually right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dahyun accepted the hug gratefully, leaning into Gahyeon's embrace and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Thanks," she said. "Again, really sorry about…"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry about it," Gahyeon reassured her. They let go after a short while. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I meant to say it before, I really like your hair colour," Dahyun said, smiling, her face now dry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you," Gahyeon smiled, touching a strand of her lavender coloured hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's really cute." Her eyes drifted to the counter, where her flowers and card were still lying, ready to be taken home and given to her girlfriend. That is, ex-girlfriend now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Look, you don’t need to pay for that," Gahyeon began, but Dahyun wasn’t having it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, I’ll pay for it. I’m sure I’ll find someone to give it to." She went back to the card that had been abandoned in the middle of writing it, and picked up the pen again. She crossed out some stuff, and scribbled some more. Then she quietly asked Gahyeon if she could pay without saying anything else. When Gahyeon handed her the purchases, she got them handed right back to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?" she asked, a bit confused, but also a bit hopeful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dahyun blushed, she was sure of it this time. "They’re for you," she said, a shy smile on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Gahyeon blushed too, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling widely. "Really?" she said, accepting the bouquet as her heart beat faster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Dahyun said, her smile bigger now as she saw Gahyeon’s reaction. "Look at the card."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few words were clearly scribbled out, but Gahyeon didn’t pay attention to them. "To Gahyeon. You give the best hugs. Will you be my Valentine? Hugs, Dahyun," the card read. A bunch of tiny hearts where drawn all around the words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No pressure, obviously," Dahyun laughed. "But maybe you’d like to go out later? After you finish working? I obviously don’t have any plans so..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes!" Gahyeon replied, a bit more enthusiastically than she had planned. "I’d love that."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Great," Dahyun said. Then she picked up the pen again, and plucked the card out of Gahyeon’s hand to write something at the bottom. "My number," she said. "Text me later?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Definitely," Gahyeon said. "And I will, by the way."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Be your Valentine." She leaned in and kissed Dahyun’s cheek, and Dahyun tilted her head just a bit, pressing her own lips to Gahyeon’s in a quick, soft kiss. Gahyeon closed her eyes and held on to Dahyun’s coat, lingering for a few seconds and savouring the feeling of Dahyun’s lips against hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good," Dahyun said softly, breaking the kiss. Gahyeon didn’t even care that they were in a shop full of people, or that she had just kissed a girl she’d met less than an hour ago, because just looking into Dahyun’s eyes made her feel so happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"See you later?" she said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"See you," Dahyun said, and then she walked out of the shop, turning back multiple times on the way just to give Gahyeon a smile and lame finger guns before she disappeared out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gahyeon stayed for a minute behind the counter just to smell the pink and white roses Dahyun had given her, before she realised she should probably get back to work. It was, after all, the busiest day of the year, and her co-workers seemed to be dying without her. Nothing could dampen her mood though, because after work, she had a date with her Valentine. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this story :) I've realised I'm only able to write really fluffy stuff nowadays, it just makes me so happy, so I hope this made someone else happy as well :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>